


Sous le quartier de lune

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Légende narrée par un jeune conteur qui lui aussi est ce que les anciens craignent le plus, un hybride. Un métisse de plusieurs races. Il parle des premiers hybrides et des épreuves que leur union a fini par engendrer. Cette histoire est pour lui, une façon de prouver que les métisse comme lui ne sont pas si dangereux...
Relationships: Isil (Ikuto)/Yukito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Premier quartier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninquelotefanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/gifts).



> Quand en aurais-je marre de mettre ce couple à toutes les sauces ? Jamais sûrement. J'espère que mon héritage fantasy et le narrateur un peu fou te plairont.

Depuis longtemps les vampires et loups-garous sont régulièrement en conflit, portant il y a certaines amitiés inter-espèce qui fleurissent. C’est le cas du cas dont je vais vous parler. Qui suis-je ? Un simple narrateur qui a toujours aimé ce genre d’histoire. Et qu’elle ressemble en grande partie à celle de mes deux pères. Deux ? C’est un peu compliqué, mais on n’est pas là pour parler de mon histoire. Mais plus d’un conte qui s’est passé voilà des années. Quand les Lycans ont fait le premier pas et qu’un vampire sanguinaire sévissait. 

C’était une nuit ni de pleine lune, ni sans lune. Chacun savait que l’un de camps serait avantagé de l’absence ou la présente de l’astre qui flottait dans le ciel. Elle présentait ce soir-là un quartier qui brillait parmi les étoiles. Un clan de loups s’avança doucement, même sans la présence de la lune, ils pouvaient se changer, car le clan fait toujours tout pour que les nouveaux loups acceptent leur part animale. Mais bref, je m’égare encore. Ils se changèrent devant un petit groupe de vampire qui attendait patiemment, leur calice proche, mais un peu éloignés. Certains étaient même devenus des vampires. 

La réunion commençait plutôt bien, ils se présentaient les uns aux autres tranquillement. Mais c’était sans compter sur le vampire sanguinaire. Ce dernier avait la sale habitude d’agresser tout et n’importe quoi jusqu’à mort s’en suive. Ce soir-là, il avait jeté son dévolu sur une famille de loups assez connus. Étant les gardiens d’une zone proche des humains ordinaires. Rien de tel pour un vampire que le sang humain, plus pur, sauf exceptions. Ne buvez jamais celui d’un homme qui a commis un meurtre ou violé quelqu’un, ce sont les pires. Bien sûr, un vampire sait se contrôler et prendre ce qu’il faut sans tuer et pour transformer, il faut un échange de sang. Pas sur la bouche. C’est réservé aux calices. 

Le vampire s’est jeté sur le premier lycan qui était à sa portée. C’était le neveu du chef du meute. Immédiatement, l’oncle et un vampire se sont mis à mettre toutes leurs forces pour se débarrasser du vampire. Guidé par la soif, un vampire peut être très fort. Alors c’est après de longues minutes que le vampire était arrêté par le vampire et le loup qui se regardaient. 

« Désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, voilà des semaines que mon maître cherche à faire disparaître définitivement cet individu…  
\- Je peux m’en occuper si vous voulez.  
\- Il faudra vous arranger avec mon maître. Il est là, normalement. » 

Un vampire habillé de façon très ancienne s’avançait et prit le vampire sanguinaire de la poigne des deux créatures. Grâce à son statut, l’homme cessa de s’agiter et semblait dormir. 

« Vous pourrez le tuer, mais avant, je veux être sûr que notre accord tient toujours ?   
\- Oui, mais j’aimerais savoir quels sera les conséquences sur mon neveu ?  
\- C’est loup-garou pur ?  
\- Non, il est en partie fae.  
\- Donc, il est possible qu’il hérite un peu de notre patrimoine. Dans ce cas, je pense que mon apprenti sera tout indiqué pour l’aider. C’était un fae lui aussi.  
\- Quel Fae ?  
\- Un elfe sylvestre. Et votre neveu ?  
\- Une Fae ailée des forêts…  
\- Une fée masculine voilà qui est rare, mais je vois. »

L’oncle laissa un loup dans l’essaim de vampires. C’était surtout pour ne pas laisser tout seul le lycan et sur veiller comment ils s’y prenaient avec les nouveaux. Voilà presque un siècle que le jeune vampire était sous les ordres de son maître. C’était un homme bon qui l’avait sauvé alors qu’il était sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle. Ce jeune vampire ne savait pas pourquoi il avait finalement changé lui parmi tant d’autres. Peut-être à cause d’un certain charisme qu’il possédait naturellement. Va savoir. Il soignait les blessures du jeune homme au pouvoir extraordinaire. Il avait entendu parlé de possibilité de transformation, mais elles étaient rares, du fait que généralement, on tuait les hybrides comme lui ou cet homme. Grâce à son lien avec la nature, il trouva les bonnes plantes pour cet homme et le soigna comme il le fallait. 

Comme il faisait jour, il ne sortirait pas de sa partie du manoir qu’il possédait. Proche des serres. L’endroit parfait pour lui. Et sûrement pour ce garçon. Quand il sortit de son sommeil. Il s’agitait et fini par le mordre. Il caressa doucement sa tête. 

« Ne t’en fais pas, bois jeune loup… Je sais combien tu as soif... »

Le jeune vampire ne savait pas comment qualifier cet homme ? Il n’était plus vraiment loup, ni totalement vampire, moins encore une fée. Lui non plus n’était plus un elfe vraiment. Les seules choses qui le reliaient à son ancienne vie, c’étaient ses oreilles pointues et son lien fort avec la nature. Il chanta doucement en elfique à ce garçon. Il finit par s’écarter de lui pleurant un peu. 

« Je ne voulais pas devenir ça… Je voulais juste être un bon loup…  
\- Tu pourras en être un toujours. Ça sera plus dur pour toi.  
\- Je m’en doute, mais toi, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ce que c’est... »

Quand l’homme disait ça. Il dégagea ses cheveux noir de jais qui lui tombait sur les épaules. 

« Je ne savais pas…. Vous êtes un elfe ?   
\- En partie après ma transformation. Donc libre à toi de faire de moi un loup à la pleine lune si tu veux. Mais à présent, je vais t’aider à gérer ton vampire. Mon nom d’elfe est Isil, mais les vampires dont mon maître me nomme Ikuto. Et toi jeune loup ?  
\- Yukito, monsieur vampire-elfe. Comment dois-je vous nommer ?  
\- Comme tu le souhaites. Je suis sûrement le vampire le moins exigeant pour ça. Je ne serais pas ton maître, juste un ami qui apprendra à apaiser cette soif qui te tenaille.  
\- J’ai soif... »

Isil sortit une poche pour lui et tendit son cou au jeune homme. Il devait aussi boire de temps en temps, bien qu’il préférait le sang de personne qu’il savait végétarienne. Il n’avait pas trop le choix de s’occuper de ce garçon. 

« Bois toi aussi, je te montrerai ma serre ce soir... »

Les deux hommes avaient des choses à se dire, à se raconter, mais aussi du temps devant eux pour se connaître avant de laisser ce jeune être prendre son envol. Vu son héritage fée, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu’il le fasse littéralement. Ça le fit rire alors qu’il sentit une autre morsure du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, il espérait que la chevelure de cet homme ne changerait pas comme la sienne…


	2. Second quartier

Et il avait raison, ces deux hommes étaient vraiment proches, mais aussi les deux premiers à allier autant l’aspect vampire que loup-garous. Et pour moi, c’est important cette histoire. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je suis pareil, un mélange. Bien sûr que deux hommes qui ensemble crée la vie, c’est compliqué, mais on doit remercier la nature de nous avoir doté de grandes choses, et l’affinité à la magie fait partie. Il y avait sûrement d'autres choses certes, mais là n'était pas le sujet. 

« Pourquoi ils faisaient une réunion ?  
\- Bah, je l’ai dit non ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Tu as vaguement parlé qu'il en avait une sans préciser de quoi il était question et d'autres choses. Tu t'es concentré sur les deux hommes qui étaient hybrides.   
\- Oui, désolé. Ils étaient là non seulement pour signer un traité, mais aussi pour faire face aux gens qui déciment leurs deux races, mais pas qu’eux. Tous les faes étaient menacés par cet être.  
\- En quoi ton histoire d’amour à l’eau de rose aide pour arrêter ces gens ?  
\- Pour ça, il faut écouter la suite. Isil et Yukito sont les pierres angulaires qui mettront fin à une tyrannie d’une famille de chasseur. Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler par vos parents. Hitarashi... »

Un frisson parcourait la foule, ce qui laissait au jeune conteur le temps de prendre une gorgée d’une boisson orangée. Il sourit, on pouvait voir avec ses canines prononcées son héritage des deux créatures. Les enfants étaient fascinés, bien que c’était moins rare qu’à l’époque de son récit, ce genre de mélange n’était pas fréquent. C'était ça qui le touchait plus qu'autre chose. 

« Comme le disent les histoires que vous narrent vos parents, C’était une famille qui chasse les faes pour leur magie, mais aussi la vertu que peut avoir un morceau de corps sur leur vie. Apportant chance, bonheur pour les plus positifs, mais aussi malédiction. Tuer un fae n’est jamais bon. Cette famille a fini par le savoir, certains d’entre vous ont peut-être un ancêtre de cette époque qui a participer à la grande bataille. Si les humains sans magie ont des armes, nous avons la magie, mais elle n’est pas capable de tout. Nos ancêtres voyaient la magie comme une puissance que personne ne pouvait égaler. »

Un étonnement s’échappait de la foule. Le jeune homme avait à présent tout le loisir de raconter cette histoire. Comment ce jeune duo avait fini par être si important pour cette bataille. Lui savait que c’étaient eux, le duo dansant férocement sous la lune. Ça ne pouvait être que ces deux hommes.

« On sait tous à présent que ce n’est pas totalement vrai.  
\- Et comment on peut arrêter une famille de tuer ?  
\- Très bonne question. C’est pour ça que la suite est importante. Je peux reprendre ? »

Les enfants hochèrent la tête. Ce qui laissait un moment du pur bonheur pour le conteur qu’il était. Son public était suspendu à ses lèvres. Il adorait transmettre ces légendes d’autrefois. Celle qu’il avait maintes et maintes fois pour devenir à son tour un conteur. Il posa une main ses oreilles. Il avait besoin de se rassurer. De se rappeler que ses pères étaient là pour le soutenir. Par la pensée. 

« Isil est un homme bon, mais Yukito l’était aussi. Ils ont aidé bien des faes à aller mieux grâce à leurs liens qu’il avait avec la nature, qui était des plus utiles pour le combat qu'ils ont mené. Quand le loup avait mis les pieds dans la serre du genre vampire-elfe. Il s’est mis à chanter et danser, comme si sa partie féerique était heureuse de retrouver un endroit si vert. On doit dire qu'à ce jour la forêt n'a jamais été si fleurie. Et c'ést grâce à ce jour qu'on nous avons notre festival des fleurs, le renouveau de la paix, le jour où beaucoup se ressemble sans ses fichues barrières que certains faes se mettent. Le jeune loup-garou a fini par s’interrompre tellement les fleurs ont fini par l’envahir.  
\- Et qu’à dit Isil.  
\- Il n’a rien dit, il juste sourit avant de lui donner ce qui permettait d’arroser les fleurs. Il lui expliquait comment il avait eu toutes ces plantes, mais aussi pourquoi il les avait. Le vampire-elfe aimait s’occuper de ces plantes. Plus que jamais, mais il n’avait pas eu ce don de faire tout pousser. Et pourtant, sa voix était connue pour être vraiment belle.  
\- Les fées sont plus liées aux fleurs.  
\- C’est ce qui me semble de mon point de vue. Les fées sont devenues plus rares avec le temps. La magie est parfois compliquée. J’espère que je pourrai voir une vraie fée de mon vivant. Fille ou garçon.   
\- Si la magie est forte, on en verra vite.  
\- Tu as raison… Je reprends. »

Le jeune homme posa un regard sur les étoiles. Papa Atsuo disait souvent qu’elles étaient là pour veiller sur lui. Sur la magie. Il espérait que son héritage ne l’entraîne pas à disparaître à son tour. Comme son second père. Qu’il ne laisserait pas son compagnon ou sa compagne mourir seul. Comme son géniteur l’avait fait. Une fois qu’un fae est lié comme eux. Il était bien difficile de les séparer trop longtemps. Il avait vu son père s’éteindre doucement. Malheureux d'avoir perdu son compagnon, son âme-soeur. Et ça avait été plus fort que son instinct de protection envers lui. Il savait qu'il avait tout donné. William en était conscient. 

« Isil a pris quelques fleurs et il a fait une tisane qui fait dormir même les vampires, réputés pour être de bons insomniaques. Yukito s’était endormi épuisé, mais au moins, la faim n’allait pas le tenailler avant un moment. Isil profita de cette pause pour faire un rapport à son chef de clan. Ce dernier était en train de parler avec le chef des loups qui n’étaient vraiment pas content. Il voulait récupérer son neveu. On ne plaisante pas avec l'attachement des loup-garous. Aimer un homme de la lune, c'est la garder à vie. Et la famille était sacrée. Très sacrée...»


End file.
